


oops

by halcyonskies



Series: OTP Challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay Castiel, M/M, Nervous Dean, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Pining, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Texting, they're both silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as this goes well, Dean doesn't really care how it came to be. Even if it was a little dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oops

**Author's Note:**

> 21st Challenge : Wrong Number

_ Cas:  _ **Do you think he would actually give me the time of day?**

Dean, having just been rudely awakened from his post-school pre-work nap, squinted balefully at his phone’s screen for a few long, befuddled moments. He read and re-read the text a few times, trying to figure out just what in the hell Cas was talking about. Their last conversation had taken place over six hours earlier, and it had been about the merits of pie versus chocolate mousse – the verdict of which Cas had refused to admit the former was a clear winner. 

He saw that the time was after four and decided (however reluctantly) there was no point in trying to go back to sleep; groaning at the sheer injustice of it all, Dean heaved himself out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

_ Me:  _ **what r u talkin about?**

The coffee pot juddered to life with a vicious gurgle; Dean very pointedly did not let himself think about how nice it would be to have one of those fancy Keurig machines that had everything over and done with in under a minute, like Cas did. 

It was almost ten minutes before Dean had gotten a reply from Cas, long enough that he figured his friend must have texted him by mistake. He was just heading to the bathroom to get ready for work when his phone chimed again.

_ Cas:  _ **I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to send that to you.**

Except now Dean’s interest was piqued. Now that he really thought about it . . . 

_ Me:  _ **hey. who wouldnt give u the time of day?**

He’d gotten his teeth brushed and his uniform on by the time Cas finally responded. Dean grabbed his phone and made for the couch, determined to get to the bottom of this in the forty-five minutes he had left before he had to leave for work.

_ Cas:  _ **I was just talking to Gabriel. It’s nothing important.**

_ Me:  _ **is this about a boooooy?**

**cas. u got ur eye on somebody??**

_ Cas:  _ **This isn’t junior high, Dean.**

_ Me:  _ **well that def isnt a no**

**who is it? do i know him?**

Dean felt a little friendly teasing was warranted, especially given the little flare of jealousy that shivered up his spine. It was no wonder Cas hadn’t been responding to any of his overtures these past few weeks; he already had someone in mind. It was his own fault, really – he’d waited way too long to even just begin testing the waters, coward that he was.

He and Cas had been friends since freshman year started, having shared a dorm for the whole first year of school. At that point Dean hadn’t really been looking for any hookups, let alone somebody to date; pretty much all of his time was eaten up by studying and talking to Cas. He’d been terrified of losing his scholarship, scared of falling back on old habits when so much was at stake. Dad was actually proud of him for the first time in Dean’s life, and Sammy was looking up to him. 

Cas was a reserved kid, for the most part, but it was actually he who’d managed to drag Dean away from the books when he’d first started to burn out. They’d gone out with a group of Cas’ friends, most of whom had adopted Dean by now as well, and it had been perfect. Dean learned how to balance his academics with his social life, and abandoning an essay for the night stopped feeling like a huge mistake. 

Spending most of his leisure time with Cas had also led to the unexpected (and not entirely unwelcome) development of a crush. On Cas. 

Not making a move had seemed reasonable when he’d first realized. After all, Cas was his best friend, and he hadn’t wanted to risk driving him away. And they were roommates, which would have made things all kinds of awkward if Cas rejected him. Plus, it had been difficult to gauge just which way Cas swung for a long time – he hadn’t really seemed to have interest in anybody.

But eventually Dean had to stop bullshitting himself. It had taken him nearly two years – during which Cas had moved out of the dorm (one excuse nullified) and also made plainly clear he was as gay as the day was long (and another). So he’d tried to let Cas know how he felt, albeit as subtly as he possibly could.

Evidently Dean hadn’t pushed nearly hard enough. Either that or Cas had known exactly what he was doing and just hadn’t responded. If that was the case, Dean knew Cas would never want Dean to feel foolish; he probably wouldn’t say anything just to spare Dean the embarrassment. 

And now there was the mysterious  _ he. _

_ Cas:  _ **Oh, you know him.**

**I have a feeling you would agree with me, though.**

_ Me:  _ **what that he wouldnt give u the time of day??**

**not gonna lie, anybody that passes u up is a total dumbass**

Oh, Christ. That was so obvious it was just mortifying. Dean almost didn’t want to look at Cas’ answering text.

_ Cas:  _ **Oh.**

**You think so?**

Well, he’d already put his legs over the edge. Might as well take the full leap. 

_ Me:  _ **lets just say i wouldnt be a dumbass if ever the situation arose**

_ Cas:  _ **Poetic.**

_ Me:  _ **as usual**

Dean’s leg jigged up and down furiously as he waited for the next text. For better or worse, he’d revealed everything. It didn’t mean Cas would be interested. For all Dean knew, Cas had his heart set on this other guy, whoever he was. But he’d never be able to live with himself if he didn’t at least  _ try. _

_ Cas:  _ **This wasn’t how I expected you to find out.**

**Actually, if things kept going the way they were, you probably never would have** **found out.**

_ Me:  _ **dude am I the guy??**

**u crushin on me cas??**

_ Cas:  _ **About as hard as you, it seems.**

Dean was dialing before he even really thought about it, phone pressed to his ear in anticipation of that familiar, rough-as-sand voice. When he heard the line click, he spoke before Cas even had the chance,

“You seriously weren’t gonna tell me about this? I had to find out ‘cause you texted me instead of  _ Gabriel.  _ You talked about this with  _ Gabriel?” _

“Hey, you never said anything either!”

“Not true. Completely, anyway. I definitely dropped some hints.”

“Considering you’re about a subtle as a brick, I can’t imagine you were trying very hard, Dean.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re oblivious as all hell. Talk about bricks–”

“Better watch it.”

Dean clenched his hand against his thigh, listened to Cas breathing on the other end of the line for a minute. 

“So . . . you wanna maybe go out with me? Dinner at The Roadhouse?”

“Yes, Dean. I ‘wanna maybe go out’ with you. Very much.”


End file.
